


Keys to the Vault

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Drabbles: No attacks AUs<br/>Prompt: Kara - Zak's wedding to someone else (rirenec)</p><p>Again, not a hundred-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys to the Vault

Kara snuck into the crowd, hoping no one would notice she was late. But of course Zak noticed. She saw him hold up a finger to his new wife and weave his way through the small crowd to her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her back with him. People were giving Kara the side-eye and she wanted to sink into a hole in the ground.

Zak practically skidded to a stop and beamed at both women. “Shawna, this is Kara. Kara, Shawna.” 

For a moment, Kara was worried. Not that she was opposed to a good fight, but not here for frak’s sake.

Then Shawna smiled, slow and completely genuine, and held Kara’s hand in both of hers. “Thank you for breaking up with him.”

“Uh...you’re welcome?”

Shawna snickered. “When we get back, I want to have lunch. I want all the secrets.” The twinkle in her eye reassured Kara she really wanted to pick Kara’s brain about Zak.

Kara glanced at Zak, bit back a laugh at his almost-panicked expression, and said, “Done. I’ll be happy to hand over the keys to this particular vault.”


End file.
